The Obstacles Of My Life
by SamanthaElizabeth15
Summary: Emmett is a 22 year old college student who is undecided about everything until he meets the one person that will change his life forever.Based off Robert Pattinson's new movie,Remember Me.AH.Rated M. Characters are a little OC.Please R&R.
1. Real Life

**For a long time it had seemed to me that life was about to begin--real life. But there was always some obstacle in the way, something to be gotten through first, some unfinished business, time still to be served, a debt to be paid. Then life would begin. At last it dawned on me that these obstacles were my life…**

It was about 8:30 in the morning and I was out on the fire escape having a smoke and a couple drinks before starting my pathetic day. Every few minutes I would look inside to see if the girl I had hooked up with was still in bed. It was nothing serious, just to have fun every now and then. She knew I didn't want anything more than that and neither did she, so it all worked out.

A few minutes later my phone started to ring. Before I answered it I took a last puff, put it out and set my beer down. I got up from the stair and climbed in through my window only to land face first on the floor. I reached for my phone and answered it. "Hello?" "Hi sweetie", my mom said from the other line. "Are you coming?" she asked. "Yeah…when?" "Right now." she answered. "Okay, I'll be right there."

I got up from the floor and went out to the living room, grabbing my clothes on the way and getting dressed. I quickly brushed my teeth and went out the door to catch the bus that would lead me to my destination.

Once I reached the cemetery I went to where the rest of my family was. "You couldn't have worn a tie?" My father asked me once I was close enough. "Good to see you dad." I reached them and stood next to my sister, Caroline. "Thanks for waking me kid." I said to her. "You smell like Listerine and beer." she said to me. "Thanks", I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Caroline laid some flowers on his grave and we each said our prayers before heading down to the restaurant we would always go to after we went to visit my brother, Michael's grave.

We took our seats and ordered the usual. It had been a while since we had last done this and thing were a little more tensed than they usually were. "So, how is everything?" My mom asked to try to lighten the mood. "Everything is fine mom." I said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, bringing it to my mouth. But before I had the chance to let the smoke fill my lungs my mom snatched it away and put it out. "Good" she said. "Caroline, did you tell you're brother what you're art teacher told you?"

Caroline turned towards my mom and shook her head. "What? What did she say?" I asked, intrigued. Instead of my sister answering, my mom did. "Her teacher was looking at her work and she decided to put her work in the Upper School Art Show next month! She said that Caroline had "shades of a young Rembrandt." "Really? That's great kid." "Yeah and I'm the youngest one being entered." She said, looking over at me and smiling. "She said that they were really good and that she loved them." Caroline said with a smile on her face. "Yeah and if they really like it I could be going to an art camp…"

"Could you pass the butter Emmett?" My father asked, interrupting Caroline. "No, you can wait, please continue Caroline." I said not giving it to him. "No, it's not important." she said, continuing to draw on her paper.

"You're daughter was speaking." I said to him. "I wasn't changing the subject, I just needed the butter." he said as if he hadn't just done something wrong. "Oh. And what was the subject?" "Excuse me?" He said. "The subject that you weren't trying to change…what was it?"

"Exactly." I said as I got up from the table and kissed Caroline's forehead. "I'll see you later."

I grabbed my stuff and left the restaurant. Michael would be happy that we still did this, I said to myself in a hysterical tone.

After leaving the restaurant I headed to downtown to my favorite coffee shop, the one I always used to go to with my brother when he was still alive. When I arrived I took my usual seat and took out my journal and began to write.

An hour later I put away my journal and went on my way to school. A couple blocks from school I met up with my roommate Edward. I took out a cigarette and lit it. It had been at least about 3 hours since I had last had one. And I was dying to have one.

I looked over at Edward and saw him smirking. "What are you smirking at?" I asked. "I sold your girlfriend a toothbrush." He said with a straight face. "You sold my who a what?" "You know the voluptuous, oblivious little blonde you left in your bed this morning. I sold her a tooth brush. Got three bucks." He said, smiling at himself, proud of what he had done. I had totally forgotten about her…I'd have to call her up again tonight.

"Um…Congratulations?" I said, but it came out as more of a question. "Are in order, yes. Because me selling that tooth brush gave me the greatest idea ever: 'The Slut'!" I looked at him more confused than before, if that was even possible. "The what?" "'The Slut', you know the 'Single Lady's Universal Tote" "Oh yeah, right! How could I forget?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

Jasper continued as if I had never even said anything at all. "It's the one night stand travel pack for women. We throw in some make-up, toiletries, cell phone charger and a couple useful phone numbers. Set the retail price at $19.95, maybe even do and infomercial." "And you actually think women will but this?" I asked honestly. "Hell yeah. One night stands happen, their part of life."

"You need help." I said laughing and finishing up my cigarette. "Okay, fine. Don't take me seriously. But just remember that at some pint in time two people just like ours about light bulbs. One of those two people went to have fame and fortune and the other one probably went to work at some Denny's or something." He said walking ahead of me. I walked a little faster. "I'm pretty sure they didn't have Denny's in the 19th century." And with that we made our way into school and went are separate ways to our classes.


	2. Letting go and Moving on

**I finished this chapter sooner than I thought I would,sorry it's a little short.I will try and make the next one , I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on**

It was my last class of the day and the most boring out of all of them, Business. The only reason I took this class was to please my father. Good thing was that there was only about 10 minutes left of class. The professor looked towards the few students that were paying attention and began to talk yet again.

From the words that were actually getting into my brain, he was talking about terrorist attacks and how insurance company actuaries are given the opportunity raise premiums and profits to protect against events that will would likely never occur again.

Then some blond chick raised her hand and discussed with the professor the ethics of what the companies did. I didn't really pay much attention to what she said and as soon as the bell rang I gathered my things and went to go pick up Caroline from school.

I waited for her on the statue that had Alice in Wonderland characters carved into it. As soon as school was out for her she walked over to where I was and sat down on the bench. I took my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, took one out and lit it. "You promised you'd quit…"she said to me. "I know," I answered back, bringing the cigarette to my lips. "You're gonna get emphysema and then you're going to have to drag a tank filled with oxygen with you just to be able to breath…" she stated. "Do you really think that would be the worst part of having emphysema?" I remarked, taking another drag. "Everywhere you go, Emmett. Even to the bathroom." With that I took another puff and tossed it to the ground.

"Why do you think dad doesn't wanna see me anymore?" She asked out of nowhere, sadness clearly noticeable in her voice. "Dad loves you." I told her. "So?" she countered, "You can love someone and not want to spend time with them…Mom loves Aunt Sara. But remember last Christmas when she wouldn't let Les leave them in a room together because she said there would be a 'Yule tide homicide'?" "That's because Aunt Sara drinks. You don't drink, do you?" I asked. "No," she chuckled. "I'm only eleven."

I looked at her and asked, "Then why would anyone want to avoid you?" She didn't answer and just shrugged and a few seconds went by with silence.

"Michael used to drink…" she whispered."Yeah, he did." I said. "But Michael was 23, 23 year olds drink 'cause it's new and exciting. Aunt Sara drinks 'cause she wishes she were 23." We both smiled at that.

"You're almost 23…" she said and my smile faded away."Do you still think about him?" she asked, coming to sit next to me. "Every day." I said and looked at her. "Me too." she said and hugged me.

I knew that his death shouldn't still have an effect on me. But when you had a relationship like the one we had had, you would understand. Everyday I tried to let go and move on but it was just hard knowing that I would never see him again and knowing that he would never again give me advice.

**Later that same day**

I was at the library organizing some books, it was my job and someone had to do it, when all of a sudden Edward comes up to me, scaring the shit out of me. "What the fuck dude!?" I whispered yelled since I was in a library.

"How about Atlantic City for your birthday?" He asked. "I don't want anything for my birthday." I said, putting more books on the shelves. "We could get a suite." He continued. "A couple ladies. You could call toothbrush girl. Huh? How 'bout it? It'll be fucken amazing!"

"I'd honestly rather be sodomized with a toothbrush. Honestly." I said. He balked away a little, but continued to talk. "Hey, it's your day. Whatever floats your boat." I took a cigarette out and lit it.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" He asked. "I'm doing it." I said, showing him my cigarette. I swear he was getting on my nerves right now.

"I ran into Megan yesterday," he started, "She's bartending at The Tunnel tonight, she wants us to stop by." He finished, looking at me for an answer. "Some other time." I said.

I guess he finally got enough of my attitude because I didn't expect him to push the ladder I was on and make me fall onto the floor. "What the fuck?!" I screamed at him. The librarian came by and said "Shhhhh".

"What the fuck you." He said back while I was busy getting up from the floor. "You've been a fucken ghost the past couple weeks! You never wanna go out anymore." "We just went out last night." I retorted.

"It breaks my heart to hear you say that out loud." He confessed in a dramatic voice. "You used to go out at least 5 nights a week and know I'm lucky to even get you out for one. I'm actually starting to feel a little unappreciated here. I'm sick of this fucken brooding introvert shit man. I'm ready to set up a fucken intervention!" He finished.

A moment passed without either one of us saying anything.

"You do realize that interventions usually discourage binge drinking, don't you?" I finally said.

He smiled, "One drink. One drink and we're out."

"When was the last time you had one drink?" I asked.

He didn't answer and just left, leaving me behind to finish my work in peace. After I finished my shift I went to the apartment and started getting ready for the night I had ahead of me.

I had a feeling that it was gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

**There it is. I hope you guys liked it and please review, even if you didn't like it. If you have any ideas for this story please tell me. (:**

**And don't forget to**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Whatever You Do Will Be Insignificant

**Here's the third chapter! Hopefully you guy will like it. **

**FYI, this quote is from Gandhi!**

* * *

**Anything you do in life will be insignificant…but it's very important that you do it**

Gandhi once said that anything you do in life will be insignificant….I tend to agree with the first part.

Why, you ask?

Because nothing ever happened when ever I did something that I ever thought might change the world or change someone else's life.

Once Edward and I were both ready we left the apartment and went to the best night club in New York City, The Tunnel. You could be blocks away from this place and you could still hear the music clear as a bell.

We got in and made our way through the huge crowd and finally reached the bar.

The bartender drops everything and come over to us. "You made it!" She yelled over the music, giving Edward a kiss.

Did I mention that Edward has a thing with the bartender? Anyway, her name is Bella and if Edward didn't have a thing for her I would totally fuck her. I prefer blonds but I would have to make an exception.

"Two vodka martinis and two shots of Jack please darling." He said, winking at her.

I was leaning against the bar when two girls came up to us. "Excuse me? Could you take a picture of us?" She asked.

Before I could answer, here came Eddie boy. "Of course, my pleasure." He said in a seductive voice and took the camera from the girls. The girls posed but instead of Edward taking a picture of them he turns it around and snaps a picture of himself and then returns the camera to the two very confused girls.

I could help but laugh as Bella set down our drinks.

"Thanks sexy." Edward said as he took his shot.

We proceeded to clink our glasses and drink the night away.

We came out of a club with the two girls we had met inside and surprisingly we weren't all that drunk. _That had to count for something, right? You might also ask what happened to Bella. Did I mention that Edward is sort of a player ?Well…now you know. _

"I love this fucken city!!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs as soon as we were out of the club. "This is the greatest city in the whole fucken world. Don't tell me about Miami, LA, London or Paris. This is it...the Promised Land. On the seventh day god rested and on the eighth day he made New York!!" Well…maybe he was a little drunk.

I lit my cigarette and asked him, "Have you actually been to any of those cities?"

"What's your point dude? Stop trying to make me look bad!" He said to me and I have to admit it was pretty funny. All the while he was talking he was trying his hardest not to fall.

There was a cool gust of wind and both girls shivered. I gave the girl I was with my jacket to keep her warm while Edward's girl complained, "Where are we going? I'm freezing." "What are you still doing here?" Edward said back. "Asshole." The girl said and walked off. Edward could be a major dick at times and this just happened to be one of those times.

Edward then realized what he did and started to walk to her. "Where are you going? I was just teasing girl…I know why you're here. Come on…"

The girl looked annoyed and pissed off as she looked back at her friend. "Are you coming?" She asked and it cleared up her emotions, she really was pissed, not that I could blame her.

"I'll talk to her…" The girl that I was with said to me. She then stepped away and went with her friend to try and convince her to stay.

I looked over at Edward who was staring at them, hopeful that his girl would still want to stay.

I on the other hand was looking away from them at a different part of the street.

When I saw some guy attacking a guy that had been walking by on the street, I went to go help him out, forgetting all about the girls. But as I was walking over to them he let out a punch, knocking him down onto the ground. As soon as he saw me he tried to grab my hand but I punched him in the face and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Needless to say he fell onto the ground, but not before hitting me in the face.

About a minute later the police were at the scene and had as all against the wall. Some couple that had been passing by had seen it all and told the police what had happened and Edward and I were let off the hook. As they we're taking off our handcuffs they were beginning to move the guy and the chick into the back of the car. I went over to one of them and spoke up, "He didn't do anything, he was just walking by. That guy was the one attacking him!" I pointed to the guy that had started it. The cop said nothing and took my wallet out of my back pocket, opened it and took a look at my id. "Does it look like I give a shit Mr..."He looked at my name "Cullen?" I grabbed my wallet back from him and stuffed it into my pocket. "You're a cop. You're supposed to give a shit!!" He started to walk away and I followed him. "Go home." "Hey!!" I said, grabbing for his arm. But before I knew it he had turned around, grabbed my hand and slammed my face into the concrete. I tried to fight back but it was useless.

And now, here I am at the New York City prison in a jail sail. Why? Because instead of minding my own goddamn business I had to be a nice person and explain what had happened to the fucken cop. If I hadn't done that, my face wouldn't be fucked up and I could be in my apartment, but of course nothing ever turns out the way you plan. So, as I stand there in this cell I am thinking over the other possibilities of how this could have turned out.

I look up from the floor and find my roommate being escorted into the cell by the cop."You can have your one call now." The corrupt cop said to me in a mocking voice, but as to not get in any more trouble I just answered, "I'm good" and looked over at my Edward. "What are you doing here? You didn't have to come. I can handle one night in jail." "Because if I didn't what kind of friend would I be?" As he said that I heard a throat being cleared and looked at who was making the noise, it was no one other than my father, the last person I wanted to see right now. "Why?" I asked Edward, looking back at him with disappointment. "You don't belong in jail…" He said, not even looking at me. "I didn't need to get bailed out either!" I yelled. Without another word to either my roommate or my father, I left without looking back.

That night I couldn't sleep. I had no idea why my father had bailed me out of jail. He had never cared about me or worried about me. He thinks he's the greatest father there has ever been but he was wrong. I had promised myself I would never be like him, ever. And I planned to keep it.

Tomorrow I was going to his office. And whether he liked it or not he was going to talk to me.

* * *

**So…did you guys like it?! Please review and leave your opinion. I love reading them!**

**Next chapter is already written and as soon as I get my first review I will put it up! Is it really that hard to leave a review?? It could be anything, like hi!**

**I don't care…**

**Please!**


	4. An Eye for an Eye

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it!! And it's my longest chapter yet!! Wooo!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind**

Around noon the next day I got on my bike and rode all the way to his office.

I went up to the receptionist and asked to speak to my father but he wasn't there and told me I had to wait a while.

So I made my way over to the sofa, took out a cigarette and lit it. I took a couple of puffs and the receptionist turned away from her computer screen and looked at me.

"You know you can't smoke in here." She said in a very serious voice, looking at me and my cigarette.

I looked at the crystal ash tray that was on the coffee table in front of me. "So what's with the ash tray?" I asked, picking it up and showing it to her.

"It's a bowl and it completes the room." She answered in a slightly annoyed voice.

I took a one last long drag of my cigarette, got up and walk towards her. "I guess it was just here to tease me." I put the 'ash tray' on her desk and put out my cigarette. She looked even more annoyed now, if that was even possible. I knew she was trying to not slap me and honestly, it was fucken hilarious!

A couple seconds later I heard the very familiar voice of Janine, my father's long time assistant. "Emmett, he's ready for you."

I walked towards her and she started leading me to his office.

As we walked, she looked at me and said. "You're too skinny and you smell like beer and cigarettes." "Nice seeing you too." I said back

"Do you want me to lie?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

We reached his office and I looked towards her.

"Is he in a good mood?" I asked. "He will be when he sees you." She answered.

"Somehow I doubt that. You know, now would be a good time to lie." I said.

"Try not to aggravate him." She said we walked along the hall. "No promises." I said and opened the door to his office.

He heard me walk in and he turned in his chair and faced me. "What do you want Emmett?"

"Just tell me why." I said, a couple feet away from his desk.

"Can't you just be grateful and not ask questions?"

"I could if it was anyone else, but it's you. Why help me now? Huh? You've never cared before." I said but he ignored my question so I continued. "I'll pay you back, all of it. How much is it for the lawyer?"

"425…an hour." He answered back and I swear I almost fainted. Did a lawyer really cost that much?

"I'll get my own damn lawyer. I don't need your fucken charity." I said, walking towards the door.

"You could do worse than a father that bails you out of jail!" He said in a completely calm voice.

"I don't want to be bailed out of anything!"

And with that I walked out the door.

Now I was sure that I would never ever be like him.

As soon as I got out of the building I went to the coffee shop,

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe she just gave me a fucken D!! I deserved at least a fucken C for having to put up with the fucken bitch!!

A soon as class was over I ran after the bitch, who also happened to be the professor.

I caught up to her on the way out of the building and stopped her; I had to talk to her.

"I know that by numerical judgment I didn't pass…but, couldn't you give me point on trying to pass? I mean…most of the kids would be happy with a D but I actually do try unlike them…" I looked in front of me and saw the cop who had busted Emmett's face up. I saw him some girl getting out of his cruiser, him leaving.

"You could at least give me points on participation…" The girl was walking towards the building and up the steps. "Life's not really about numbers…it's about people…" But before I could continue the fucken bitch of a professor left and the girl went inside. Emmett had to know and I was gonna make sure he did.

I finished up my last class and practically ran back to the apartment I shared with Emmett.

**Emmett's POV**

Today I only had a couple classes so I was on my bed, reading a book while having a couple of beers and smoking.

I heard the door open and suddenly I had a backpack thrown at me.

"He's got a daughter!" Edward practically yelled.

"Who's got a daughter?" I asked, confused. It was no time for riddles.

"The cop." He said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Again with the fucken riddles. There was a whole bunch of fucken cops with daughters, not just one. I swear, sometimes Eddie was a little bit out of it.

"The cop who busted up your pretty little face. He's got a daughter! You're welcome." He said, sitting down on my bed.

"Why?" I asked, closing up my book.

"This is it man. What you've been waiting for, a chance for retribution, some revenge." He replied.

"How?" He was seriously making absolutely no sense.

"Have you been listening to anything I have said?" He asked. "He. Has. A. Daughter."

"Yeah I heard you the first time. What the fuck do you want me to do? Kidnap her?" I asked.

"Now your being cynical." He said.

"I will seriously never understand you." I said, getting off my bed and walking into the kitchen.

"You simply introduce yourself, take her out on a couple dates, and establish her trust and then you flip the script." He said, following me.

"And how exactly does someone go about 'flipping the script'? I asked, interested in what stupid answer he would give me.

"I don't know…fuck her brains out and make her call you daddy. Steal her panties, take naked pictures of her as she sleeps and post them all over her schools website. Be creative…" I could not believe what he had just said. He was a fucken asshole, no wonder he never got laid.

"Look, even if I did, which I don't. This is not the way to get it." I said, throwing away my trash.

"Great, all we have to do is make the introduction. He said as if I hadn't just told him it wasn't the way to go about it. "Do you ever actually listen to me during these conversations?" I asked.

"Just meet her." He said totally ignoring my question." I don't want to meet her." I said, grabbing another beer out of the fridge. "She's cute." He said back, winking. "I don't care." I remarked.

"You're meeting her." He continued, did he ever shut the fuck up?! "I'm not meeting her." I said again. "You are." "I'm not."

"Yes, you are." He persisted.

"No I am not." I said, taking a chug of my beer.

I was not meeting her.

**Next Day…**

**They were in the lounge, sitting at a table. Edward was scanning for the cop's daughter.**

"I hate you so much..." I said to him, I couldn't believe I was actually going along with this.

"She was here yesterday." He stated, looking around for the girl.

"Yeah...and what am I supposed to say to this girl? "Hey doll face, your dad trampled over all my civil liberties, wanna go make out and maybe we can go back to my place and fuck?" "

"Well don't call her doll face." Was his simple answer.

In comes walking a girl, a blond.

"There, that's her!" Edward said.

I watched her as she walked and sat down on an available table. "I know her." I said. "I mean I don't know her, but I've seen her, she's in my Business class."

"There you go! You've got something in common. Now get over there tiger!" He said, pushing me.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked, standing my ground.

"When I'm the one looking for revenge of a cop's next-of-kin for beating my ass for making me confess to a crime I didn't do…then I'll do it." He said in a smart ass tone.

In my head I had already come up with something and took his notebook and pen without asking and moved towards the girl from my Business class.

I walked up to her table. "Excuse me, miss?"

She heard me and looked up at me…

* * *

**Muahahaha!! A little cliffy (:**

**The next chapter will be written as soon as possible. I've been very busy, my brother is getting married this weekend and I have been getting things ready and I'm sick so it makes it even harder. I'll write it sometime soon (:**

**Review please!!**


	5. Between You and Every Goal

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter, finally****. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Between you and every goal that you wish to achieve, there is a series of obstacles and the bigger the goal, the bigger the obstacles. Your decision to be, have and do something out of the ordinary entails facing difficulties and challenges that are out of the ordinary as well. Sometimes your greatest asset is simply your ability to stay with it longer than anyone else.****  
**

I know I probably looked dumbstruck but you would be too if you were standing in front of this girl.

I tried my hardest not to stare but her violet eyes didn't make it any easier. As soon as I realized I was probably making her uncomfortable I looked away from her eyes and decided to not look like a fucken dumbass and say something.

"Hi, my name's Emmett and I was just wondering if I could bother you for a minute?" I asked her without thinking about what I was doing. "Well, apparently you don't need my permission." She said in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. "What?" I asked. "You're already bothering." She clarified, sarcastic, just the way I liked them.

"Oh, ok. That's a good start…" Now I really do sound like a dumbass. "Anyway…so, I'm doing a sociological experiment and I was hoping you could help me out." I said, trying to sound somewhat smart, I don't think it really worked out though.

"For what?" She asked. "Um, it's more of an independent study." I said. "What do I have to do?" This was good we were finally making some progress. "Fantastic," I smiled. "What's your name?"

"Anonymous." She answered. "Greek?" I asked. "Your minute is almost up." She said matter of fact.

Before I wasted anymore time I went straight to it. "Alright, 'Anonymous' do you see that guy across the room pretending to read a text book looking in this general direction?" I asked, talking about Edward who was holding a math book at a very awkward angle trying to disguise his obvious interest in our conversation and I had to admit that he would make the worst spy ever.

"He's very subtle." She said looking at me and I knew she was most likely thinking the same thing I was of him. "So, I have this theory that an objective third party, with no prior contact, would be able to determine how much of an asshole he truly is just by looking at him." I said with a very serious tone that even surprised me.

"Excuse me?" She asked as if I hadn't been clear enough. So I tried my best to clear it up for her. "That guy you see over there, well, he's my roommate. In the time that I have spent with him I have witnessed so many examples of assholie behavior that I am tainted as a subject," I said as I was coming up with what to say next in my head, "But I am absolutely convinced that he has, like an aura, or something that people can actually sense. So, just take one long look and tell me what you think." I never thought I'd be good at coming up with things on the stop but I just proved myself wrong.

As I finished what I was saying I looked at her and I saw her smile, look around me and look at Edward. I turned back and saw Edward turn away as son as she looked at him and then turned back to look at her and I saw her catching Edward looking at her.

She looked up at me and answered. "He seems harmless enough to me." She answered, trying to hide the smile on her face and she wasn't succeeding at all.

"Really…wow, that just blows my mind. That's just amazing because he is just awful." "So, is my answer consistent?" "Actually, you're the first one to answer." I said, smiling at her. "Well, lucky me." She said. "And you answered with such…conviction that I've just decided to abort the whole project." Once I said that I threw the notebook and the pen I had taken from Edward into the trash. Behind me I could faintly hear Edward suck in a breath and curse me under his breath.

"So, just out of curiosity, who else did you plan on asking?" She asked, bringing my attention back to her. "Well, no one here," I answered back, "The parameters called only to ask attractive women in their early twenties." "I'm nineteen." She said. "My mistake." I smiled. "Well, look, you usually get some sort of prize for participating in these things and I'm all out of free hats. So…I was thinking that I could take you out, tonight." I smiled, turning on the charm that no girl could resist. "Thanks, but I don't think so." Well every girl, except for her.

I persisted, I was not gonna take no for an answer, no girl, especially from one I actually liked. "Or you could just go out with me on the off chance we might have an interesting conversation." "I don't date sociology majors." She countered, damn, low blow. "Lucky for you, I'm undecided." I smiled, quick thinking Em.

"About what?" She asked. "Everything." I answered. And it was true, I had no idea what I wanted in life and maybe that was bad, but I was in no hurry to be decided in anything. I smiled at her and saw that she was trying to hide a smile of her own and I knew I had her. "Come on, if you don't have fun I'll get you that free hat." I smiled again.

She extended her hand. "I'm Rosalie." I took her hand and smiled, Rosalie…perfect name for a very beautiful girl.

I like to think it was my cute dimpled smile that made her give in.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy and school doesn't make it any easier. I only have 16 more days left of school!! YAY!!! I'll try to update more often.**

**Anyway, I know it's short!! But I didn't think putting the next chapter in this one would make it good so I didn't. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**Oh, and in case you were wondering who the quote is by it is by Brian Tracy.**

**And please…REVIEW!!!(:**


	6. Don't Be Afraid Your Life Will End

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with finals and having fun now that I'm out of school. But I finally had time to write the other day. Now that I'm on vacation in Texas hopefully I'll have more time to write and update. Anyway, I hope you like it and don't forget to update!**

**Don't be afraid your life will end. Be afraid that it will never begin.**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I can't believe I had actually agreed to go out with this guy, a complete stranger. I never agreed to go out with anyone until I knew enough about. There was just something about him that attracted me to him and I had no idea what it was. Maybe it was wrong that I felt something for him without knowing anything about him other than his name and that he went to the same college that I did.

All of this was going through my mind as I got ready for my date with him. I hoped that this date would go well. It had been a long time since I had last had a boyfriend, not that I was looking you know. It would be nice if it went farther than a first date but I wouldn't be disappointed if it didn't. I wanted to get to know him more before anything else happened. I wanted to know why he had said that he was undecided about everything. He was a very interesting guy, one of the most interesting I had met in a long time. I guess that's why I agreed to go out with him in the first place.

I heard my dad going up the stairs towards my bedroom. I looked out the door and saw in his hand a bag from the video store.

"So I rented Gladiator…I thought we could order some Chinese and get lost in Russell Crowe's eyes." As he said that I could hear the laughter in his voice. I regret telling him that I had a crush on the guy from that movie.

When he came into my room he stared at me confused. I couldn't blame him though. It had been a while since my last date with a guy. Then came out the cop in him. "Why are you dressed like that? Are you going out? Where? With who?" He asked. I hated it when he started questioning me like I was a criminal. It was something you never really got used to, it was hard living with a cop and I was still trying to get used to it after all these years.

"Because going naked would be kinda forward…dinner…with a boy. Anything else you would like to know, sir?" I answered his questions just like I always did. "But…you don't go out." He said and all I could do was smile because it was true. "How do you know this boy?" He asked, continuing with his interrogation.

I knew that the faster I answered is questions the quicker I could get out of here. "He goes to my school. I met him today, he's nice, and you'd like him." I said, grabbing my purse on my way out of my room with him following right behind me.

"So…what am I supposed to do for dinner?" He asked, of course all he would think about is food. I laughed and answered, "I made ravioli, it's in the oven. You also need to switch the laundry." I kissed his cheek and continued with a bit of sarcasm, "You're really sweet when you're being irrationally over-protective." I said heading for the door before he could keep saying anything.

"What kind of 'nice boy' doesn't pick a girl up on the first date?" I completely ignored his question and did what I always did when I didn't want to answer his question, "Love you, dad." "Wait." He said before I could get outside and I stopped and looked back. He took out his wallet and took out a couple twenties. He looked at me and said, "Take a cab, both ways." I nodded at him, took the money and gave him a hug. "I'll be home before midnight. Don't wait up." I walked out the door and before I was far enough I heard him say what he always did when I told him to not wait. "I will." I smiled at myself and went on my way to the restaurant we had agreed to go to.

**Later that night…**

And now here I was sitting across from him at The Holy Basil, an East Village Thai restaurant. We talked about random things until the waiter approached us.

"What will you be having this evening?" He asked as I looked over the menu and thought about what I wanted to order. When I read something that sounded good I told the waiter what I wanted. "I'll start off with the fried bananas a la mode. A glass of skim milk and finally the mussels, please." When I finished telling the waiter what I wanted I saw him and Emmett share a look before he ordered what he wanted. "Pad Thai and Sapporo. Thanks." He looked over at me and was about to ask me something, but since I knew exactly what he was going to ask me I just answered him. "I have my dessert first." "Is this some kind of political statement? A medical condition?" He asked, looking at me like as if I was crazy.

I answered him the same way I answered everyone else who had ever asked me that question, "I just don't see the point in waiting for something I know I want and that I'm going to have anyway. Why risk it?" "Risk it?" He asked. "Yeah. What if I die eating my mussels?"

"Is that probable?" I knew that would be next. "It is possible." I answered. "But not likely." He said back to me. This was a very interesting conversation, usually people just stopped when I told them the reason but he didn't. He actually wanted to know more and take time to get to know me or at least that's what it looked like. In order to keep this conversation going I said, "But possible. If an embolism bursts or a meteor hit the restaurant, I'd die without having eaten the thing that I wanted the most." And just like I knew he would he answer, he said "But the odds are, I mean…"

Now it was time to test him. "Fine. I'll tell you what, you guarantee me on your eternal soul that I'll make it through my entrée and I'll wait." As soon as I saw that he was going to answer I stopped him, "Before you answer, keep in mind that if I die you'll have to live out the rest of your life knowing that you, not only lied to me, but denied me of my last indulgence, my last wish. Are you sure that you are prepared to shoulder that kind of responsibility to prove a point." I knew that this had stopped him when I saw him thinking about it and then smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll share." I said as I smiled victoriously, knowing that I had won.

* * *

**There it is, I think it turned out pretty good. What do y'all think? Tell me in a review please! Oh, also read and review my other story! :)**


	7. If You Do Nothing Unexpected

**Here's the next chapter, this has been one of my favorite chapters to write so far. Hopefully you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. If you like this story read my other one and review please. Enjoy! **

* * *

**If you do nothing unexpected, nothing unexpected happens.**

**Emmett's POV**

**Even later that same night outside of the restaurant…**

As soon as we had finished our dinner I took out my wallet and paid for the dinner, I would never let any girl pay on a date. I got up and pulled out her chair like the perfect gentleman that I was. We walked outside and as soon as we were I took out my cigarettes and lighter. I hated how restaurants were non-smoking, it pissed me off. But before I could light one up I saw Rosalie looking at me with the look of disappointment that I always got from my family.

"Really?" She asked me, looking at the lighter and cigarette in my hand. But unlike my family, I actually somewhat cared if Rosalie minded. So before she actually asked me to put them away I shoved them back into my pockets.

"I had a really nice time." She said as if this date was already over and it sure as hell was not, I would not let it end already, it was way too soon so I did my best to get her to not go home. "You had a nice time or your having a nice time?" I asked her smiling. "Because if the nice times were in the past then we should just say 'good night, call me sometime', but if we are in the present, if things are still nice then why rush to end it?" I concluded with one of my best smiles.

I looked at her, trying to read her face to see what she was going to say but before I could figure anything out she told me, "What do you have in mind?" I smiled and answered her question expertly, "The safe thing to do would be to hit a bar, have a few drinks, a few laughs, I tell you stories, you tell me stories, we have fun, we go home and you agree to see me again. But I never play it safe and am a hard core risk taker. I eat my dessert last. And just to top it off I'm a crazy guy. I say why play it safe when you can make a memory?" I saw a smile on her face and held out my hand for her.

"Have me home by midnight?" She asked with the smile still on her face. Instead of saying anything I nodded and I felt her hand slip into mine making me smile yet again.

I got a cab and we were on our way to a night full of fun.

**Coney Island Amusement Park**

As soon as we arrived we got out of the cab and went through all the people to the carnival games. That's where she wanted to go first and who was I to deny her that? No one. We looked at the carnival rides and she chose to go to the ring toss game. I saw her look up at all the giant stuffed animals and smile.

"Let's play!" She says, happily. "Are you serious?" I ask, this is the only carnival game I have never been good at, I suck big time. She looks at me with puppy dog eyes and says, "Come on. It'll be fun and you can win me something. A souvenir of our first date." It was hard to not do what she wanted especially when she looked at me with those gorgeous puppy dog eyes. So all I could do was pay the attendant. I get the rings from the attendant and toss the first one on the stick then the second one but end up missing the third one getting nothing.

Rosalie comes to stand by me, "Its okay, you tried. You failed…but you tried." She says trying to comfort me after losing but I ignore what she said and pay another dollar getting the rings again but miss the first won, losing the game again. Then I give him another dollar, get the rings and lose again. I was so frustrated, I could never win at this game and I think she could tell how frustrated I was now.

"Emmett, I was just kidding. I don't need a souvenir, you can stop." She said trying to get me to stop. But instead of ignoring her this time I said something back, "No. If I stop he wins and I can't live with that. So start thinking of a name 'cause we're not leaving until you're cuddling with one of those goddamn furry bastards." So I handed the smirking attendant another dollar, I was going to make him wipe that damn smirk off his face.

**Later…**

We were walking down the boardwalk with Rosalie carrying a giant purple stuffed elephant under her arms while I walked beside her with a self-satisfied smile.

She looks at me while I was still smiling, "I don't know what you're smiling about. You cheated." I hold her hand and pull her closer to me, "I won." I hear her laugh, "Paying off the attendant is not winning…it's cheating." I think of something smart and say it out loud, "I just paid a premium to cut out the middle man. That's innovation. That's free market enterprise. That's what made America great." I look down at her and see her smile, "Which is also known as cheating." I smile too and see her look at my bandaged left eye. "What happened?" She asked, sounding truly concerned. I touch the bandage and answer, "Oh, it's nothing. Just a bar fight." "How masculine." She says, smiling.

I nod over to the amusement pier, "One more ride?" I ask, not wanting this night to end. "It's getting late." She says looking at her phone.

**Closer to midnight…**

A cab rolls in front of us and I open the door of the cab and take her giant purple stuffed elephant. I put the furry bastard into the back seat and ask the cabbie for a minute. Rosalie stands on the street curb while I block her path to the cab. She smile and I lean in to kiss her but before my lips meet hers she turns away.

"Not tonight…not never, just not tonight…" She says and I respectfully lean back. "So desert before dinner for fear of death by rogue asteroid…yes. Kissing a guy you are obviously attracted to before getting into strange cab and driving off into the unknown New York night…no." After I said that I knew I had her and she knew I had her too, she couldn't resist me anymore. I smile at her and she rolls her eyes, giving me a quick but tender kiss before getting into the cab and driving off into the dangerous city known as New York.

* * *

**I love getting reviews and thanks to those of you that have.**

**Read my other story too,it's amazing!**

**Anyway, you all know what to do.**

**Click on the review button right below **

**:)**


	8. In Your Life You Search and Search

**This one is kinda short so I apologize, I will try to make the next one longer but no promises. But now I will stop talking and let you get on to the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Take a second out to think about this: **

**In your life you search and search for the right person for you. Every time you break up with someone you get one step closer to that person. You should look at moving on as getting closer to meeting the one.**

**Emmett's POV**

As soon as I was done with my classes for the day I rode my bike down to central park where Caroline waited for me each day after school.

I sit down on the bench watching her as she climbs over the Alice in Wonderland statue with a bunch of other little kids. I notice that today she seems oddly happy and I wonder why. Her eyes are more alight and she has a huge smile that goes from ear-to-ear.

She then sits down on the mushroom cap and looks over at me. I take the opportunity and ask her, "Are mom and Les getting the beach house again?" She gets off and sits down on the bench with me. "Are you gonna come this year?" She asks and I don't blame her for asking, it had been a while since the last time I had last gone.

"We'll see." I answer her question the way I always did. She looks up at me and looks into my eyes, "We'll see…we'll see what kind of excuse you come up with this time."

"Hey…" What she said was true. I always made up an excuse last minute as to why I couldn't make it. I hear her giggle to herself, a sound I hadn't hear from her in a long time. "What are you so smiley about?" I ask. She was really scaring me now and I really wanted to know why she was like this. "Nothing." She says but I didn't believe her, there was a reason and I was going to find out.

"Care?" I ask and look at her waiting for her answer. "Dad's coming to my show!" She blurts out, not being able to hold it in any longer. "Really?" I ask, surprised by her answer. "Yup," she says excited, "His schedule's been cleared. Janine left me a voice mail today, she promised nothing will fill my spot and I don't think Janine would lie to me." "No se wouldn't." I decided to say nothing else and hoped that Janine was right and that he would make it to Caroline's art show.

"So…that's it then…He's definitely coming. Great, right?" She asks and I could notice the nervousness in her voice. I hide my trepidation behind an encouraging smile, "Extremely great."

**Rosalie's POV**

**Later that night…**

**Emmett & Edward's Apartment**

I had arrived at Emmett's apartment a little while ago and was now currently walking around exploring Emmett's living room with a glass of wine in my hand. As I walk around trying to find out more about him I look over his posters and pictures.

I see Emmett walk over to his CD stacks and scan over them. He finds the one he was looking for, Radiohead's KID A. He gets it and puts it in.

Seconds later the hypnotic first track fills the room. I keep walking around and I come across a framed photo of a band on top of a stage. I look in closely and notice that the lead guitarist looked a lot like Emmett except he had long hair. "…Is this your brother?" I ask, curious. "Yeah, that's Michael." He says, coming up behind me and looking at the pictures too.

I keep looking at the picture. "He looks like you…or you look like him. Does he play around here?" He looks away from the picture before answering, "Not anymore."

I put the frame down and notice an old guitar in the corner and walk towards it. "Do you play?" I ask, looking at it. I see him look up at it too. "I tried but failed miserable. Turns out you need talent."

I laugh quietly, he was pretty funny. "So, what talents do you have?" He shrugs and doesn't say anything. "They're must be something you're good at." I say to him and smile. I see him consider something and smile. "Well…there is something." He walks over to the kitchen counter with me following after him and see something on there but I couldn't tell what it was since it was covered.

"What's that?" I ask, trying to figure out what it was. "Our appetizer." He says and lifts off the cover to reveal a German Chocolate cake. I see that he has written a message and read it to myself 'In Case of As—'but I couldn't read the rest of it because a peace of it had been crudely cut out. I knew that he could see the surprise on my face.

I look over at him and await an explanation as to why. "It used to say 'In Case Of Asteroid' but then Edward got high and I took a shower and…" I laugh. He didn't have to continue I could just picture the rest in my mind. He cuts out a piece and I get a little and taste it. "This is really good. And I would have said it was good even if it wasn't good but really this is really good...where did you learn how to bake?" I asked, truly curious. Most of the guys that had tried to cook for me usually ended up setting their kitchens on fire and not to mention never saw me again after that.

His answer was very simple, "The EZ Bake Oven." I was about to laugh but I knew it would most likely make him mad and that was the last thing I wanted to do, so I just went with the safest thing that came to mind, "You had and EZ Bake Oven?"

He smiled, "I have an EZ Bake Oven…but it's currently not working. Edward tried to cook a Hot Pocket in it." I couldn't believe it, "Why do you have an EZ Bake Oven?" I ask, not really wanting a response but he gave me one anyway. "When I was 10 years old I liked cake and cookies very much and I wanted to be able to eat them whenever I felt like stuffing my face with cake and cookies. What kind of 10 year old boy did not want that kind of control?"

I looked at him, "I never knew any 10 year old boys who wanted an EZ Bake Oven." I said still trying my best not to be rude. Emmett looked at me as if I was crazy. "Did you know any 10 year old boys who liked cookies and cake?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and let out a booming laugh, "Then yes. You did."

* * *

**I should get some sort of reward for updating so quickly. Just kidding. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy my story. If anyone has any stories they would like to recommend to me to read, be my guest. But please preferably no Edward&Bella. Any other pairing is fine. I guess I don't have to say this but I will anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!:) Thank you.**


	9. When A Dream Takes Hold Of You

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been very busy. I'll try to update sooner. Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**When a dream takes hold of you, what can you do? You can run with it, let it run your life, or let it go and think for the rest of your life about what might have been.**

**Later that night in the kitchen…**

**Emmett's POV**

After having talked a while and ate some of my "really good" cake we now stood in front the sink, up to our elbows in soapy water.

I turn my head to look at her and say, "You don't have to help me you know…" While deep down I hoped that she would so I wouldn't have to wash this mountain of dishes alone. God did not create men to clean, it was a proven fact. Well…maybe it wasn't, but it should be.

"It only fair," She said, also looking at the dishes, "You cooked." And that was true but it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to tell her she had to help me, but if she insisted. "You're domesticated. I like that." I said, smiling. "Excuse me?" Uh-oh, I guess that was the wrong thing to say, but before I had time to make another guess she splashes some of the dirty dishwater onto my shirt. "Hey, watch the material lady…" This was one of my few nice shirts. I saw her smile and then, to my surprise she splashed me again but this time in my face.

"I'll defend myself." I said, looking at her straight in the eyes and smiling], trying not to laugh. And then, she defiantly splashed me one more time. Oh, she was not going to get away with that one, so I immediately soaked her jeans, what I didn't mean to do is soak her crotch. Oh well! I smiled again with a victorious smile on my face. "Domesticated, but not house broken." I smiled again, wider.

While I was busy smiling at her I didn't notice her grab the dish hose and turn it to me. But what I did notice is being soaked from head to toe. I tried to dodge the stream of water but it was pointless so instead I rushed through it, grabbed Rosalie and slung her over my shoulder with her laughing and squealing in protest.

"Put me down Emmett! What are you doing?" She yelled. Instead of answering her yelled questions I held her tight and ran with her to the bathroom, bursting through the door. I turned on the shower with her still slung over my shoulder. "Don't you even think about it Emmett! NOO! NOOOO!" She yelled, giggling. "Apologize." I said, not letting her down. "Absolutely not! You deserved…" She didn't get to finish that sentence because before she was even able to think of her next word I tossed her into the water. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw her dancing to avoid the water from soaking her.

Before I knew it she grabs the shower head, making me stop laughing all at once. She pointed it at me but before the water could hit me I rushed into the tub to avoid the spray of the much hated shower head. Once I jumped in we started wrestling, getting soaked in the process.

Later, after our wrestling match, we laid in the tub side by side with our feet hanging over the edge of the tub since we were both too big to fit in it.

I reached into my pocket where I kept my cigarettes, only to remove a soaking wet cigarette pack. I squeezed out the water but it didn't help out at all. "Now, I'm furious." I said, tossing my now useless pack of cigarettes into the trash. "You should quit anyway." She says looking at me. "Really? Why? Are cigarettes like bad for you or something?" I ask, looking at her to. She slaps me playfully. And I see her looking at something but didn't know what she was looking at until… "Is that a tattoo? Oh my god, how bad ass. Artistic scarring is such a turn on." She says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Let me see. Let me see."

"It's not really…" I say, pulling my shirt down. "Please. Please. Please, Emmett." She says, pleadingly and it's hard to not give her what she want, if this was going to go anywhere I was going to have to learn how to say no, but for now I peeled off my soaking wet shirt while Rosalie clapped, excitedly. I knew when she was able to see the tattoo of Michael's name because she took a long look at it and looked up at me and noticed that I was no longer smiling and I knew that she got it.

"Oh god…I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't realize. How did he…" She said, apologetically. "He was killed at the Trade Center." I said, not really wanting to talk about it, not that I ever liked to talk about it.

After that it was silence for a while, none of us knowing what to say.

A couple minutes of silence later Rosalie spoke up first. "My dad was there…he's a cop, he works downtown. He was first response…" She said and then looked away before continuing, "To this day he still talks about the smell. He can't forget the smell."

Another silent moment passes and this time I'm the one to break it.

I needed to tell this to someone…to stop hurting at least for a few minutes and it seemed like she truly wanted to know and I was desperate to tell somebody… anybody.

"Michael was working for my dad..," I began telling her in a low voice, "My dad is a Wall Street guy, very successful, financially. He got Michael a job at his company. He had just started there a month before. He was on his way out of the office, going to meet one of his clients…when it happened." I hadn't even noticed that I had been crying until after I finished telling her.

"And…your dad? Was he…?"She asked, not knowing how to finish off her question. "No, Carlisle was sick that day." I said, knowing exactly what she wanted to ask. And then, it was silence. I stared blankly up at the ceiling.

I felt her put her hand on top of mine and I looked back down at her.

"Do you blame him?" She asks. "He blames himself." I answer back to her with no emotion in my voice. "Do you blame him?" She asks again, knowing that I was avoiding the question. That was the question that I guess I never really knew the answer to. I consider an answer and shrug. "Carlisle wanted him to take the job. He wanted him to stop pursuing music, wanted him to do something… constructive with his time… but he didn't force him, he couldn't. Michael chose to be there, he chose to give up his music, chose to postpone his life and dream to make money. He knew what he was doing…" I finished.

"He didn't know that…" She said, warily. "How does anyone know? I guess that's the lesson…don't leave anything misunderstood, don't postpone what you want in life. Because just like that…it could end." And I knew that what I said was true.

I looked at her and out of nowhere she starts to cry, catching me off guard. What had I done…or said?

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think of this story so far. How can I make it better? And I need ideas for an ending! Got to make it different than the movie's ending.**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE**


	10. First You Take A Drink

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been in Texas for almost two months and had no time to write or update. But now that I'm back I'm going to try and update more often but no promises. School starts in a week so I won't have much time to write. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**First you take a drink, then the drink takes a drink, then the drink takes you.**

**Emmett POV**

I watched her cry for a few more seconds before I was able to get anything out. "Hey." I said trying to get her attention. "Hey...what's wrong?" I hated it when a girl cried especially if I had no idea why she was crying in the first place.

I see her sniffling as she starts to get herself together. She is about to say something when I see the apartment door fly open.

In comes no one other than Edward. But tonight he wasn't his normal self. He comes in drunk as hell and as loud as can be. If I had neighbors they would be screaming for him to shut up by now. I notice that he is wearing an Irish Flag as a cape and see him carrying a bottle of whiskey and a can of Guinness. Scratch what I said before, he is being his normal Edward self.

He looks around the room until he finds me and then words starts flying out of his mouth. "Damn! You're not naked yet E? What the fuck happened in that kitchen?" He asked and I guess he finally got around to looking at the kitchen. "It looks like somebody's water broke." He said before he actually noticed that Rosalie was next to me. "Hi." He said to her. I doubt he will remember any of this in the morning and I really hope she doesn't remember anything of what he just said either. But they might as well know each other, right? "Rosalie, Edward…Edward, Rosalie." I know I'll regret this later but oh well.

Edward takes her hand and kisses it. "Don't feel bad that you are more attracted to me than you are to him. It happens to all of them." Apparently later was now, what had I done? Edward was already like this even when he wasn't drunk.

I see Rosalie looking a little too closely to Edward. I guess she was trying to figure out where she knew him from and then she finally realized where she had seen him because to my amusement she said, "Oh! You're the asshole!"

I look at Edward. "Well, I…" He began to say before he actually took in what she had said. "Wait, what?" Damn he was slow. Rosalie and I began to laugh but Edward was too drunk to process what had just happened and too drunk to care.

Then returned the somewhat normal Edward, "Alright you two, up and dressed. Let's go! 'Around the World' party up on the sixth floor, a lot of ugly but a hell lot of more alcohol. Come on, let's go!" Said the impatient and drunk Edward.

I start to get up and help her up to, but I notice her trying her best to not let me pull her up. "I can't, I would, I'd love to…but I've gotta get home, my dad's waiting up, and he…"

But before I was able to say anything, in comes Edward. "Rosalie. Rose. Listen to me baby. One drink, from any country. I'll even put France on the table. One fucken drink, your choice. And then we're gone." He said, trying to convince her.

She looks up at me and asks, "One drink?" I look over at Edward, "One drink?" I ask, hardly believing him at all. He shrugs innocently and says, "One drink." He smiles and we go up to the sixth floor with a nervous and scared Rosalie holding onto me the whole way.

**Later that night in the bathroom…**

This was not the way I expected this day to end, with Rosalie vomiting in the toilet bowl and me holding her hair up. I see Edward appear in the doorway still wearing that fucken ridiculous flag.

"Hey, how we doin?" He asked as if he couldn't already tell how we were 'doin'. I saw Rosalie trying to say something but all we ended up hearing was a series of groans coming out of her mouth. I hear her dry heave and I stare at Edward, if it wasn't for him I would currently be sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toilet holding up Rosalie's hair as she dumped the contents of her stomach into said toilet.

He saw me staring at him and asked in a confused tone. "What? What the fuck do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? You want me to say I'm sorry? You want me to apologize for showing a very nice girl a good time? Is that it?" I looked at him, hoping that I would answer his load of question with just one stare. I see him consider it, "I'm sorry." He says before I hear her call my name. "Emmett." She says and I kneel down next to her. She shoves her purse at me and I look at her face and she looks like she's about ready to pass out.

Before she vomits again she says, "I need…I need you to...to call my dad." I hear her puke again as I share a desperate look with Edward and all he can do is shrug! "Umm...ok. Sure." I reach into her purse and pull out her cell phone. I try to turn it on but it won't. Damn fucken battery is dead! "Your phone's dead. Just tell me the number and I'll call him…" I said a little freaked out. I look away from the phone and turn around to find Rosalie passed out on the floor. "Rosalie…Rose?" I call to her, nudging her slightly. I try to wake her up gently but to no such luck.

Well, at least I don't have to call her father now.

* * *

**How is it? Did you like it? I hope you did. Anyway, please review and tell what you think of this story, even if it is bad. I beg of you!(Just kidding) Review if you want and if you don't I don't give a shit. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	11. No One Ever Prepares You

**I really like this chapter, it is somewhat angsty but I hope you guys like it. It was hard to write but I did it and it is also my longest chapter so far! But instead of wasting your time any longer, here it is!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**No one ever prepares you for being a parent and children don't come with instruction manuals. It's is up to you to do your best and hope that everything works out in the end.**

"Rosalie Lillian Hale…" Says a very irritated and worried dad, also known as Sergeant Hale. He looks over at the only clock in the house, the microwave. The numbers 3:47 stare back at him. He starts to pace around his kitchen with phone in hand trying his best to stay calm in the situation.

He brings the phone up to his ear and speaks somewhat calmly into it, "She was supposed to be back exactly at midnight and she didn't come home. I know, 48 hours, I say that to people all the time, but this is my daughter we're talking about for god sakes! I know, I just…Don't tell me this is what kids do. Don't tell me that shit. This isn't what MY kid does. She doesn't do this kind of thing. OK…just call the ninth, tell them to keep an eye out. Thank you." He hangs up the phone a little harder than he meant to and goes back to glaring at the clock as if daring it to tick once more.

**Rosalie's POV**

I wake up with huge headache and I realize that this is part of my hangover. This is why I refused to drink, how they had gotten me to drink last night I have no idea. I look around to see where I was and notice that I am in Emmett's bed. I am so confused, how did I get here? I try to think of the events that happened last night but they are all a blur. As I am looking around I see a clock.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" It was 8 in the morning! I was supposed to have been home by midnight. A wave of panic washes over me as I jump out of the bed. I am so dead! Dad probably has the whole station out looking for me.

I quickly grab my stuff and go out into the living room only to see Emmett spread out on the couch covered in what I remember is Edward's Irish flag. I try my best to put on my shoes as I move towards the door. As I reach the door I hear stirring behind me. There is no doubt in my mind that Emmett just saw me run out.

**Later…**

I opened the door as slowly and quietly as I could, hoping my dad was still asleep. Just my luck, there he was when I came in, sitting at the table with his staring at the coffee cup in his hand. There was no point in being quiet it anymore, might as well get this over with. I walked over to the counter, dropped my keys onto it and poured myself a cup of coffee as well, I needed it. I go over to the table and sit across from him, ready to take whatever it was he had to say, but not before I explained my side of the story.

"…I'm sorry..." I started out, looking at him and then continuing, "I fell asleep…I tried to call you when I woke up but you weren't here… and I called you precinct and they said that you hadn't come in, so I…I'm sorry." There was nothing else to say but that. I looked back at him, he was stirring milk into his coffee, not even bothering to look at me but I expected that.

Finally after what seemed forever he looked up at me and I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"You turned your phone off." He said, looking back down at his coffee. "I forgot to charge it." I said, taking a sip of my coffee. "I was worried…" He looked back up at me and I knew he was telling the truth. You could always tell if someone was lying or not by their eyes and my dad was no exception. "I know…" I answered back.

"No, you don't know. You don't know because I've never let you know. I call. I always call." He said. "I know." It was the only answer I could come up with but I guess it wasn't good enough for him. "Stop saying that you know!" I didn't expect him to yell, that was not like him at all, he usually never raised his voice, well, to me anyway. And instead of saying anything else to set him off, I decided that keeping quite was best.

I see him look up from his coffee, "I smell alcohol." He was bound to smell it sometime; he was a cop after all. "So do I." I said back, he reeked of alcohol even more than me so he had no right to be angry at me for that.

"How could you do that to me?" He asked. Trying to sound like I had done something terribly wrong and that was not the case. "I didn't do anything to you dad. It was a mistake, I fell asleep, it won't happen again. Please, just…" I really hadn't done anything wrong, it's not like I slept with him after I had gotten drunk. And I didn't want to fight with him so I went over to give him a hug, but when I tried to hug him he just pushed me away. It wasn't rough but it wasn't gentle either. This was not what I had been expecting.

"You didn't do anything. Really? You're going to sit here and say that to me?" I didn't want to get mad but he was not making it any easier, he was so unfair. When he went out to have fun it was perfectly okay. But when I went out and had a few drinks and came home late I was considered like another one of his fucken suspects. I was not about to get in trouble for a mistake.

"I know I forgot to call. I never have before but let's be honest, it will probably happen again. And when I do, you can't do this to yourself. You can't live like this, I can't live like this. She wouldn't want us to live like this, you know she wouldn't." And deep down I knew that he knew I was right, whether he would admit it or not.

"Don't you dare make this about her, Rose. This is all about you. It's about what you did. Don't you dare make this…" But before he could finish his sentence I interrupted him, "It's always about her, dad…"

"That is enough." He said, raising his voice again but for me this was not enough, "It's always about her. Everything we do and don't do is about mom."

"That is enough, Rosalie!" He wanted this to end, but I had to make him understand. "She's dead, dad. You have to…" But he didn't let me finish, letting his voice echo throughout the house, "I said that's enough!"

SMACK!

silence

I took my hand to my cheek, shocked as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I had never expected this, especially from my own father. I walk back, still holding my hand to my cheek.

I saw him, just standing there, looking down at his hand like he hadn't believed what he had just done.

But he knew perfectly well what he had done.

"Rose…"

But before he can finish his sentence I grab my keys and run out of there as fast as my feet would carry me.

He had slapped me.

My own _father_.

I wish my mom was still here, everything seemed so much simpler when she was still here. Since that day, everything had changed and I would never admit this to him, but I wish she was here instead of him.

I missed her…so much.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me in a review. If you have anything to suggest please tell me and I will consider it. Also, read my other story Before He Cheats . And if you have and as you probably already know, I love reviews! They make me want to keep writing. So…if you enjoy my stories, REVIEW!**

**And be fore I forget, remember to**

**Review!**


	12. Nowhere To Go

But when she turned her back to the lights, she saw that the night was so dark...She could not see the stars. The world felt as high as the depthless night sky and deeper than she could know. She understood, suddenly and keenly, that she was too small to run away, and she sat on the damp ground and cried.

-Shannon Hale (The Goose Girl)

**Emmett's POV**

As I sit on the chair on the rooftop Edward takes me out of my daydreams.

"So she just left? No goodbye or anything?" He asks, as he attempts to build up some muscle with the old set of dumb bells we had. I swear, this guy was as thin as a twig, no matter how much he works out he can't seem to put on any muscle.

I nod in response as I smoke my second cigarette and Edward finishes his first set.

"I wonder…what did you do?" He asks. "What I did?" I ask in surprise. "More like what did you do. You were practically dumping jello shots down her throat, you almost killed her. Unlike you, she's not an alcoholic." I say back.

"**Almost** only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." He retorts as he lies down to do the bench press. I spot him, ignoring his comment, noticing that he has a little too much weight on there while continuing with my cigarette. "There are sins of omission, and sins of commission, my friend. I've dealt with mine and I've forgiven myself, you should think of doing the same. It could do you some good, make you less uptight." He continues as he lifts, the weight proves too much for him when it falls onto his chest.

I watched before deciding to forgo my spotting duty and deciding to let him struggle for a bit. His problem, not mine.

Edward begins to freak out just a little and I have to admit, it's pretty damn hilarious. "…Little help E…little help…little help… okay! Lotta help… EMMETT?" He manages to scream out before I see him struggling to take a breath.

I smirk and finish my cigarette slowly before getting up and helping him get the bar back up. I see him begin to pant and rub his chest, it takes all my control to not burst out laughing, that would be insensitive. Though some do say I am insensitive, I like to think of myself as a pretty sensitive guy, maybe not the "Oh my God I wanna cry!" kind of sensitive, but you get it.

"What the fucken hell was that?" He asked, well, more like yelled, I could see that he was clearly frustrated, not that I cared. I enjoyed messing with him every chance I had.

"Penance." I said before going back inside the apartment with a very pissed off Edward following closely behind.

**Inside**

**Third person**

Emmett and Edward make their way back into their apartment, Edward rubbing his chest as he makes his way. Emmett turns to look at him "Stop being such a little girl." Edward ignores his comment and the go reach the apartment, as soon as they take a step in, they notice someone sitting on their couch.

Rosalie is curled up in a ball, with a bag of clothes by her feet. They could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were all puffy and red. The reason as to why was crying, they had no idea. She hears them come in and slowly lifts her head from her knees and looks over to them, another tear betraying her.

"I didn't know where else to go…"

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I'll try to write more soon. Please review, what do you think? How can I make it better? Tell me something, anything!**

**REVIEW**


	13. Escaping Reality

**Author's Note: After a long time I was finally able to write this chapter. I am sorry for the long wait, I just haven't had any time to write, with finals, school and my computer getting messed up. I am truly sorry and I hope you guys will still read this and review. Anyway…here it is.**

* * *

She realized as a girl of eight that if she sat down and wrote her stories, she could escape the parts of life she didn't like, embroider the parts she did and thus control the life she had. -Dudley Clendinen

Edward is sitting on the couch drinking some sort of shake straight from the blender when Emmett finally comes out of his room, closing the door silently behind him. "How's she doing?" Edwards asks. "She's shaken up." He says, plopping down on the couch and taking out a cigarette. Emmett takes a puff, "You forgot to lock the dead bolt. Again." Emmett looks off into space, barely hearing Edward's apology. "Don't be," he replies after processing what he'd said.

There is silence for a moment before Edward lets his douchebag side take over. "You realize that id she's had The SLUT this never would have happened, right?" Emmett stares at him causing Edward to wipe of his smile, "Too soon?" Emmett ignores the question, "I told her she could stay here, you okay with that?" He asks, bringing the cigarette to his lips. "As long as she needs." Just the answer he was hoping for.

**Later that night**

Rosalie sits on the edge of Emmett's bed in one of his shirt when Emmett appears in the doorway. "If you need anything I'll be right out there," he points out to living room. She begins to feel bad, "I can't make you sleep on that ratty sofa in your own house, I won't be able to sleep knowing you're out there." "Well, what do you suggest?"

All of sudden, Rosalie, not knowing why, gets up and kisses him, timidly at first but then gaining confidence and turning it more passionately. Emmett, not wanting to seem like the timid kind of guy, kisses her back more forcefully and moves her towards the bed, not once breaking their kiss. He throws her onto the bed, careful not to be too aggressive. Rosalie is taken aback but smiles and pulls him by his shirt towards her. He smiles back at her and kisses her aggressively, beginning to pull the shirt over her head. She suddenly flips them over, taking control of the situation. Emmett is surprised but smiles nonetheless. She straddles him and kisses his neck as Emmett runs his fingers down her spine, making her shudder. She pulls his shirt over his head and kisses his chest and well-formed abs while pulling down his pants and boxers in one swift moment. All of this foreplay had done a number on not just Rosalie but Emmett as well. He gets on top of her and kisses her neck, moving his hands to unhook her bra. She moans as she feels Emmett's mouth wrap around her nipple. She arches her back to feel him closer to her, wanting him to stop and just get on with it. He finally stops, pulls off her underwear and goes into her. He stays like that for a while, letting her adjust to him and when she gives him the okay he starts what both of them had been waiting for. They moan and groan all the way to their orgasm, finally falling asleep from exhaustion.

That night they were both able to forget their lives for a while and just enjoy the moment they were living in.


	14. Truth Well, Half

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, again. I've had so much work to do, but I guess that's what I get for being in honors classes. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I won't promise any updates soon since I have state testing again next week. **

**Here we go…**

You can bend it and twist it... You can misuse and abuse it... But even God cannot change the Truth.

The sheets had been torn loose from the mattress and strewn all over the room as she lies asleep curled up in the comforter. Next to her is Emmett, wide awake and smoking so early in the morn. He stares out the window, looking up at dark sky that is just barely beginning to show rays of sun. He gets up out of bed and grabs his journal.

* * *

**Coffee Shop**

The place is empty despite its location, Wall Street. That might, however, be due to the fact that it is barely sunrise when Emmett arrives. He is one of the few that is actually sitting, the other just get their coffee to go. Out of all the booths that are open that early in the morning, Emmett takes his usual seat with his journal open before him as he writes.

Janine enters the shop and orders to coffees. She turns and sees Emmett, then smiles. She picks up her coffees and walks towards him. "I can't believe you still come all the way down here." Emmett looks up at her and smirks, nodding to both coffees in her hands. "And I can't believe you still get his coffee, three sugars, no milk?" He asks. She shrugs, "old habits. I hope you're not writing anything bad about me." She says, looking towards his journal. "Not today." He answers and chuckles. "Well, I gotta run. Early meetings." She says and he can tell she's annoyed. Janine turns to leave, but she suddenly remembers something and turns back. "I probably won't see you before Saturday, so… happy birthday." She smiles and he nods, trying to return a grateful smile but ends up failing terribly. She walks of towards the exit, but can't stop from glancing back at him. "I'll be sure to tell your father that you said hello." He nods as she exits the shop.

* * *

Rosalie lies on the living room couch. She is curled up in a blanket while staring out the window, with a cup of hot tea in her hand. "Hey." Emmett says as he enters the apartment. "Hey…" she answers back as Emmett sits down next to her. She shifts and curls next to him. Emmett put one arm around her waist.

"Where'd you go?" She asks concern evident in her voice. "Downtown." He answers, not even looking at her. "Why?" She continues. Emmett pulls out his journal from his pocket and hands it to her. She slowly takes it, but refuses to open it, not wanting to pry. "I started it the day that Michael died. I guess I just needed a way to vent…a way to deal with everything and this is what helped." He says and urges her to look at it. She flips through it, "why downtown?" "I have a place I go to. This little coffee shop… it was our place, Michael's and mine. We used to have breakfast there all the time, we ate there that morning. It was the last place I saw him…" She flips back through it and hands it back to him and then out of nowhere. "My mom was murdered three years ago…" Emmett is stunned and had absolutely no idea what to say. "Rose, I, I'm…" He begins but she stops him. "You don't need to say anything, I know you're sorry. Everyone's always sorry, you know?" And he does, but there is no need to say any words because she knows it too.

"It's just, I need you to know that, my dad, and he's not a bad man. I don't want you think that because I'm here he's some sort of belligerent psychotic, because he's not. He has never hit me before. Ever. He's really messed up and needs to deal with some stuff. I just don't think that I should be a part of it, at least not right now. That's why I am here." He nods, realizing something. "That explains so much." He says. "What do you mean?" Emmett catches himself thinking out loud and thinks of a cover quickly. "I just mean, you know, him reacting the way that he did…" "Yeah…" She answers.

_Nice… _Is all that he thinks to himself.


	15. Author's Note

**Dear readers,**

I have decided that I will no longer continue this story. I am sorry if you have waited for an updated, I have been extremely busy this summer. My reason for deciding to no longer continue is that I have simply lost an interest in Twilight. That and I think that people have lost an interest in this story. Maybe I will someday continue this it but for now, I am done. If you are still interested in reading some of my stuff, I will still continue to post on fan fiction, just not about Twilight. **I am very sorry.**

**Sincerely,**

**Me.**


End file.
